


Holiday Impressions

by thescatterbrain



Series: RedVerse [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas fic, M/M, Meet the Family, Multi, i just wanted to write may tbh, peter loves his aunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescatterbrain/pseuds/thescatterbrain
Summary: It's time for Wade and Matt to meet May





	Holiday Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, my lovely girlfriend co-wrote with me! She edited, provided ideas, and helped with research and Wade's parts

There was huffing and rapid heart beats and “no, Wade, _nice_ ,”’s and fingers on cotton and all sorts of other noises to tell Matt that his boyfriends were arguing over Wade’s wardrobe yet again. At first Wade attempted to leave the house in a ski mask, then in sweatpants (and nothing else), then in the still-bloodstained shirt from his last mission. Peter was getting fed up, if the buildup of tension in his body was anything to go off of. 

“Nice means, at the very least, clean jeans and a shirt without holes or blood on it. Not a costume on Christmas. C’mon Wade, I’ll even allow a beanie or hat of some kind if you really want.”

Eventually they reached an agreement on the outfit and left. Peter was still tight in his shoulders and holding his breath longer than normal and had a heart like a jack rabbit. Matt knew he was nervous - who wasn’t nervous to introduce their parents to their partner? Let alone partners - but given what he had been told about the famous Aunt May, he was sure the affair would go well. 

“Peter? Remember the first time you guys met Foggy and Karen?” he asked.

“You mean the time Wade came by your office with a chest full of bullet holes and a box of donuts shouting ‘honey I’m home and I brought the kid’ and it took at least an hour to convince them both he actually knew you and didn’t kidnap me and that I’m a legal adult before they we even told them we were dating you?”

Matt sighed. “Yes. Exactly that.”

“Oh well then yeah of course. Why?”

“Because unless that exact same thing happens with May, I don’t think you have much to worry about.” Peter seemed to ease up a bit, letting out a heavy breath he had been holding. He laced his fingers through Matt’s and gave a gentle squeeze.

“Thanks, Matt. I know it’ll be fine, and May is amazing and you guys are important to me so I know she’ll love you guys but I can’t help but be nervous you know?” Matt smiled. 

“Yeah, I know.”

“You think she’ll be scared?” Wade chimed in suddenly. His hood was pulled up and over his Santa hat like he wanted to shrink back into it, and he looked so nervous that he might scare off May or make her hate him just on sight. Peter and Matt stopped, quickly reassuring Wade that of course she won’t be scared, she was _May_ and there was no way she’d kick someone out before she got to know them and if he was good to Peter that was good enough for her. He nodded, believing what they said with all he could muster but unable to swallow the lump in his throat. Peter extended his free hand to Wade to hold as well. 

“It’ll be fine. For all of us. Aunt May is gonna love you guys, I know it.”

The walk took some time, but it seemed to help relieve the nerves Peter and Wade had pent up. Soon they arrived at the small house in Queens. Bare trees surrounded by brown leaves framed the front. Traces of frost from the last snow clung to the gutters and trim. Peter took a deep breath and could smell cinnamon and clove, the candles Aunt May routinely lit for the holiday. He smiled to himself. He was home. He tugged at Matt and Wade and led them to the front door. 

May was graying, crows feet set in around her eyes and laugh lines framing her mouth. Peter’s grin stretched from ear to ear at the sight of her. They hugged immediately, laughing and saying how long it had been since his last visit. “Aunt May, I brought some people for you to meet,” he said once they finally broke apart. “This is Wade, and here’s Matt. They’re, um, well we’re all dating.” May looked from Wade to Matt, smiling broadly at each of them. 

“Well it’s about time you brought someone home to meet me! And two! Making up for lost time I suppose,” she joked. “Please, all of you come in. Watch the step there, Matt. It’s raised.” Peter relaxed instantly at her reaction. He knew he shouldn’t have been nervous. It was May, wasn’t it?

“Still cooking?” he asked. When he received a nod he continued, “Want some help? Wade’s amazing at cooking. Usually.”

“I resent that!” Wade responded. “Just to spite you, I’m gonna show your Aunt just how good my palette is _and_ help her with that chicken!” 

“It’s a turkey, dear,” May cut in. 

“Oh. Well I’ll still help!” May smiled and offered Wade a bowl to mix the stuffing in. He got to work immediately, determined to prove he could cook just fine, thank you very much. 

Matt, who had been holding on to Peter’s elbow so he could be guided through the new space, leaned down to whisper in Peter’s ear, “You did that just to distract him, didn’t you?”

“Well yeah, of course. You could tell how nervous he was. I could tell and I’m not the one with enhanced senses,” Peter whispered back. They both listened to Wade chat away with May, glad he seemed to put some sort of filter on. Peter smiled. “He’s really warming up to her.”

“Hey, why don’t you show me around, let me get acquainted with the area.”

“Like you need to be,” Peter grumbled under his breath. He held on to Matt’s hand on his elbow anyways and lead him around the small space. Peter rambled about the layout as they went.

“The door leads straight to the kitchen but then there’s the living room and the stairs but all that’s upstairs is my old room, a closet, and a bathroom plus some pictures of my parents and a dog for some reason. Watch out for the couch in the living room and the TV stand, they’re kinda low so you might miss them I dunno but there’s not a lot to trip on so.” Peter stopped abruptly and sat down on the old sunken couch with Matt. 

“Peter? Everything okay?” he asked.

“Hm? Oh, yeah, fine, just started thinking. The house is a lot smaller than I remembered, especially with the place you and Wade and I got now so it’s not like I had a lot to show you anyways.”  
“No need to be embarrassed about it. This was your home. It’s a part of you.” Peter smiled and began to give Matt a kiss when there was a yell from the kitchen. They both shot up from the couch, ready to fight. When they realized there was no immediate danger they found that Wade had burned his hand on the oven and dropped the turkey. He was holding his forearm and looking dumbstruck at their would-be dinner on the floor. Aunt May was quick to pick it up and place it in a different pan before trying to get Wade to stick his arm under cold water. He continued to stare at the floor, allowing May to dress his burn that would heal in a matter of seconds. 

May reassured him the turkey would be fine, she would just rinse it real quick and stick it in the oven and it would be like it never happened, but Wade was silent. He nodded and quickly rushed out the door once May decided his burn would be fine. Peter and Matt both sighed, knowing why Wade was upset. Peter offered to help May finish dinner while Matt followed Wade outside. 

“I know it’s okay Matt,” Wade said when he heard footsteps crunching behind him. “I’m just irrational and childish, remember?” Matt frowned.

“Wade, don’t beat yourself up. It was an honest mistake. It could’ve happened to anyone.” 

“I know it’s just. . .” he trailed off, frustrated with himself. “I wanted to make a good impression on May and help her out, ya know? But I went and screwed up already- and we haven’t even sat down or really talked yet!”

Matt stepped closer and took Wade’s hand. He slowly brushed over the raised skin. “You made a great impression. You offered to help cook and nothing was set on fire.” He managed to get a smile out of Wade. “Dinner will be just fine. I’m the only one who has a chance of tasting the floor on that turkey but it’ll be fine.” Wade nodded, gently squeezing Matt’s hand in response. 

“It’ll be just fine,” he repeated to himself. “It’ll be okay…”

Inside, Peter helped May clean the floor and finish meal prep. They worked silently for a few minutes until May let loose. 

“Peter, why is Wade covered in scars? Is he sick? And will he be alright? He seemed very upset about dropping the turkey but really it’s going to taste fine.”

Peter bit the inside of his cheek as he thought about his answers. “Uhh, well, to answer your last question: Wade is a little sensitive, and I think he wanted to impress you.”

“Okay, but what about his scars?”

“Aunt May, it’s kind of a sensitive subject. Please don’t talk about them around him. But, er, he got them a while back before we met while he was in the military. That’s all I think I can tell you right now. Please, May, don’t ask him about them.” May put her hands up in surrender. 

“I won’t, I promise. You have my word.” They lapsed back into silence while Peter set the table. “And Matt?” she asked. “He gets around just fine? He doesn’t need a dog does he? I’ve heard dogs help a lot more than just a cane so-”

“Yes, Aunt May! Matt is perfectly fine. He doesn’t want a dog, he’s told us plenty of times.”

“Okay, okay. As long as you boys are all alright.” Peter smiled at her. She just wanted to take care of him. 

Matt and Wade reentered a few minutes later, hands linked and Wade looking a little cheerier. Matt nodded at Peter to let him know Wade was okay, he had just gotten worked up but was fine now. May appeared from behind Peter to hand Wade a bowl of mashed potatoes. “Place this on the table, would you? I’ve almost got everything ready. Oh, and show Matt to his seat I don’t want him tripping over the chairs or clipping the table.” She went back to the kitchen, leaving the boys to smirk knowingly at each other while Matt sat down.

During dinner May was constantly talking, telling stories about Peter and asking Wade and Matt about themselves. 

“So Matt, Peter said that you’re a lawyer?”

“Ah yes I am, in Hell’s Kitchen. I own a firm with my friend Foggy.”

“Well it’s good to know if any of us get in trouble we have someone close to defend us. It must be an interesting business. Especially in that area.”

“Well, it does pay the bills so I don’t mind the late nights too much.”

“Understandable”, Aunt May turned her head to the man sitting next to Matt. “And Wade, what was it you do?”

“Me? Oh, well, I uhh . . . I’m retired from the military and help a friend of mine at a bar."

“Military! Impressive. And how did you all meet? I hope it didn’t involve alcohol or the law."

They exchanged a look, knowing they couldn’t tell May about meeting while on a nightly patrol. Peter jumped in with the first thing that came to mind. 

“I met Matt on campus! He was helping some law students,” he blurted out. “He introduced me to Wade. Like I said before Wade is an okay cook- he would make stuff for Matt since he got home so late. Matt insisted that I try some of Wade’s baking and well it just went on from there.”

“Oh that reminds me! Did I ever tell you two about the time Peter doused himself in flour after a bath?”

“God Aunt May, please don’t.”

The night ended pleasantly, Matt and Wade raving over May’s berry pie and continuing to pry every baby story from her they could, much to Peter’s distress. They didn’t prepare to leave until they insisted on helping her with dishes, and in turn May insisted they take as many leftovers as they could carry.

“I’ll visit again soon Aunt May, I promise. Just give me a call if you need anything and I’ll be right over.” Peter was stalling at the doorway, reluctant to leave May on her own. “It’s not that far to walk and I can be over faster if you need me.”

“I’m fine, Peter! You worry too much.” May smiled at him and pulled him in for one more hug. “You boys get home now. It’s getting colder. I’ll see you soon.”

“Okay, I left your present in the living room.”

“I’ll be sure to open it. I love you, Peter.”

“Love you too, May.”

Wade and Matt finally managed to pull Peter out of the house. They were all ladened down with plastic containers full of food to carry back. Peter sighed happily as they walked. The most important people in his life had met, and May liked his boys as much as he did. It had been a good Christmas.


End file.
